


Erotic One Shot

by RedQueen19



Category: Erotic Short Stories
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedQueen19/pseuds/RedQueen19
Summary: The title says it all. I take requests to write erotic one-shots. Please free to comment any detailed request you have and I will try to bring your imagination to a story.
Kudos: 2





	Erotic One Shot

Kate’s POV

The continuous pinging of my phone woke me up from my afternoon nap. I groggily try grasping my phone on the nightstand to shut it off. I looked at my phone annoyingly to see why it was being such an asshole when the screen lights up with another text from Peter. “Baby are we still going to the movies this evening” I rolled back on the bed as i scrub my eyes while looking at the time. 

SHIT, its 5 pm and we were supposed to go to the movie at 6. I had the dire urge to cancel and fall back to sleep so I came up with an excuse and texted my boyfriend “I am babysitting my neighbor's daughter today I don’t think I can make it...so sorry”. I was about to put my phone back when he replied “ I know you were sleeping kitten. You texted before you fell asleep”. 

Fuck I forgot I did that and before I can come up with another excuse my phone pinged again “I am picking you up in 10 min no excuses” I groaned as I looked at the time. I decided that I can get ready in 5min and dozed off. 

Too soon the pinging of the phone along with the blaring sound of the doorbell returned and I looked at my phone and FUCKKKK 12 texts HOLY SHIT it was 5:30 and Peter had been standing outside for 20min. He would be so pissed. I grabbed my bag shoved my wallet keys and lip balm as I ran to wash my face put on a loose T-shirt with my leggings which I was wearing and scrambled downstairs. I wore my comfy shoes as I rushed out the door to see Peter standing on my driveway next to his car. 

I meekly said “Hey babe were you waiting long?” He glared at me and got in the car as I went and sat next to him. We started driving towards the movie theater when I glanced at Peter. “Sorry babe,” I said in a low tone as I gave him my best puppy eyes. He was wearing his casual T-shirt and jeans looking handsome as always. He glanced at me and then looked back at the road “you are not sorry at all kitten” he says in a low dangerous voice. I didn’t wanna poke him much so I stayed quiet to show that I am really guilty for making him wait. 

When we reached the movie theater we were already 15min late. Peter bought the tickets and we got in the theaters just in time for all the advertising to be over. I could still see him being a little pissed as he looked at the screen. We were pretty far back and the theater had many couples. I was the one who wanted to watch the movie yet here we are late in the far corner seats. The movie started playing when I realized I needed to go to the washroom. I told Peter I would be right back as he nodded in response.

I went to the washroom when I realized I had no underwear on. I sighed at my carelessness as I pulled up my worn-out leggings. When I entered back in the theater I looked at the couples sitting ahead of our seats and everyone was sleeping or on their phone. Every, single, one of them. It boggled my mind how people could just fall asleep or be distracted while one of the most romantic movies known to man was playing in front of them.

I went back to our seat and straddled Peter. He gave me a strange look but shrugged his shoulders and continued viewing the movie with droopy eyes. I could tell he was no longer pissed at me by his reaction.

But was the movie really that boring?

I laid my forehead on his chest and breathed out my nose so it was audible to Peter." what's wrong Kate? A couple of days ago you were so interested in this movie and now you look like you're becoming tedious of the movie YOU chose,"

I sighed and replied,"oh it's uh-it's nothing it's just everyone's asleep and a movie becomes pretty boring when no one is that interested like you are," The truth was i was craving Peter’s touch, since i witnessed him leaning next to the car in his casual attire glaring at me. I swear I could have jumped him right then and there. 

I didn’t even realize I was wearing his favorite outfit which was leggings with no underwear.

Maybe it was because I was not wearing underwear that I was feeling empty down under or I was thinking about his tongue working wonders on my clit. Or it could be me thinking about his long fingers pushing and pulling my entrance, pounding into me like it was his only purpose in this world to pleasure me. But the thing that got me most wet was imagining him thrusting himself into me. Our skin touching all over, connecting in the most intimate way we could think of, forcing himself into me with his tip caressing the spot that made me breathless pushing me over the edge.

My nails would dig into him as I released myself over his entire length my head thrown back in euphoria, my back arching. His hands would grip my waist tighter so bruises would form in hours, his chest heaving, rising up and down with his breath becoming louder as his hips got sloppier.

He would let out a throaty growl and low grunt like he always does when he is near the edge.

I would clench my sex tighter around him and he would release himself into the condom, warming me up.

I was shaken into reality when a pair of hands grabbed my waist. I was subconsciously grinding my crotch and could suddenly feel Peter’s bulge through his jean clothing.

I was dripping in my flimsy leggings a wet spot forming over my sex as I tried getting off on the friction of his jeans. 

I looked up and marveled at the expression on his face.

His eyes were glaring down at me and his jaw was clenching. He was trying his hardest not to rip off my clothes and I could see it.

I bit my lip an leaned forward so my lips neared his earlobe.

“Peter, I need you. I want you."

He grabbed my hips and spun me towards the screen as his hand traveled downwards towards my sex. He looked at me with gleaming dark eyes “You are not wearing your underwear kitten”. He started rubbing my sex over my clothes, the wetness pooling as the friction increases. His other hand playing with my tits under my T-shirt.

Peter snaked both his hands down between my legs and ripped a hole in my leggings. I gasped as I could feel the cold air conditioner air on my hot sex. I gave him a shocked look “Sorry kitten” he looked at me with a smirk. “You are not sorry at all babe” I smirked back. 

Peter started rubbing me faster which made me moan louder than I expected. “Careful kitten we are in a theater and you are going to get caught doing something dirty if you are not careful with that pretty little mouth of yours,” I looked around and saw people were still pretty still in their seats. I pushed my ass against his restrained bulge, “Babe I think you are the one who is getting more turned on by fingering your girlfriend in public”.

That was all I had to say for him to eagerly grab my chin so I was looking into his dark eyes, our lips roughly approaching each other. His tongue was forced into my mouth and caressed it. The rest of the world was oblivious and all I could focus on was the kiss.

“Wait we can't do this Peter, can we go to the car” ventured out of my mouth.

“But we paid for the movie and I think we should enjoy the movie and the experience fully.” I tried getting up but his grip got harder as he whispered in my ears “Also I don’t get the opportunity to fuck you in public every day so relax kitten and enjoy the movie.” 

I answered with a harsh kiss. He knew my answer with that kiss and threw off my bra leaving my nipples poking through my T-shirt for him to glance at.

I lowered one of my hands to massage my breasts feeling my hardened nipple.

My other hand went to rub my clit to release the tension I was feeling, but I was abruptly stopped by his other hand clutching my wrist.

He gave me a lustful stare as he removed my hand and palmed my center. My eyes fluttered closed as he placed his middle and ring finger to my entrance.

Before I could convince him to stop teasing me he entered his fingers.

I flinched as I clutched onto his arms shaking from the full feeling. 

I looked into his eyes as I slowly unzipped his jeans to pull down his boxers all while he finger fucked my pussy. His erection sprung up and hit him on his lower abdomen.

He sighed of relief as I brought up my hand to lick my palm and then started pumping him. 

I sat there in awe as his cock pulsed and the precum dripped over the slit. 

He was getting turned on from letting his dick free in public. I raised my eyes as I whispered “I see babe you have a pretty interesting hobby that you are into” Peter pinched my clit as I moaned putting my hands over my mouth “Are you sure kitten that you are not enjoying this too much as well.” 

He started fingering me faster as jolts of pleasure shot through me. The people around were still engrossed in the movie, playing on their phone or plainly sleeping.

He brought his lips so they were mere centimeters away from mine but he never kissed me, he wanted to feel my breathing get caught in my throat as I struggled not to moan with my orgasm around the corner.

My toes curled and before I could climax he took his fingers out and I concluded with pumping his length.

He spun me back around and neared himself to my aching pussy. 

He took a long glance into my eyes.I had one hand grip the nape of his neck, my other one gripping on his hair. 

My legs wrapped around him so he could the best access.

He positioned himself through the hole he created in my leggings and advanced into me without letting me adjust, he continued to plunge into me with a great amount of momentum.

The hole being right above my pussy made it easier for him to thrust into me as the soaking fabric created friction on my clit. 

I tried not to moan but it was getting impossible for me as he tugged on my hair bending my back giving him full access to bite my nipple over my T-shirt. 

“Peter,” I moaned out.

"Kate, oh fuck, y-you have to keep quiet for me kitten,” 

I nodded and tilt my head back in bliss.

He knew he had me close to complete ecstasy when my nails dug deeper into his neck and he winced in response.

His thrusts were deep and slow, making sure he got every part of him to be inside me. The pace was perfect and I could feel him raw and throbbing.

We were affixed in all possible ways and I moved in to kiss him

He gave one more harsh thrust and it hit my g-spot.I gasped and squeezed his hand harder, not wanting to let go of the exhilarating moment. My orgasm rippled from the tip of my toes to my fingertips.

The euphoric moment lasted longer than it usually does and I bit down on Peter’s lip to hush my screams of pleasure. 

As I clenched and unclenched my sex around his length he gripped my waist tighter.

He turned me to face at the screen as he made me sit on his lap with his length entering through the outstretched hole in my legging. 

“Fuck Peter” I moaned louder than I expected. Peter growled in my ears “Bad kitten I told you not to make a sound” as he spread my legs exposing our connected sex for anyone passing to look at. He seemed to harden more inside me as we were exposed. 

“Kitten bounce for me I need you to move that pretty ass” I started bouncing on his dick with my palm over my mouth to silence my erratic breathing and moaning.

He gripped hard on my hips as I grinded into him as he came undone inside me with my second orgasm swerving through me. 

He put one of his hand over my mouth as I moaned into his hand while the other played with my clit. He shot his warm fluids deep into me as my pussy pumped him dry. 

I heard a sigh of relief when he was done covering my womb. “That was one of the best sex I had kitten. You are way too awesome” I looked at him as I shifted back to my seat putting back my bra on “You outdid yourself this time as well babe”. 

I pecked his lips when I saw everyone rising from their seats to head out. It seemed that the movie was over already. We were too busy playing with each other to notice anything.

My leggings were soaking wet as I walked out trying my best to pull down my T-shirt. When we went outside the cold wind hit my warm pussy sending shudder up my spine.

I gripped onto Peter’s hands which I was holding when leaving the theater. He glanced at me and saw the clear want in my eyes. 

“Kitten? Do you wanna try the parking space next?” He smirked at me as I grinned.


End file.
